The present invention relates to a device for establishing efficient grounding of installations of different types, e.g. of low tension and/or high tension current type and/or high voltage type, an antenna installation or a teleinstallation or combinations thereof, and a method of reducing the device into practice.
For maintaining as disruption-free operation as possible in electric installations of different types, e.g. low tension or high tension current type and/or high voltage type, in particular with extensive electronic equipment, computers, wireless networks, wireless telephones etc., an antenna installation of a teleinstallation or combinations of such installation, increasingly stringent demands are being placed on an efficient grounding of the installation for avoiding overtones and high impedances, which increase considerably at high frequencies. Thus, there is a large need in the art for a device for more efficient grounding of such installations than has hitherto been possible using conventional grounding devices.